falloutequestriafandomcom-20200223-history
Greaser (Outlaw)
Patchwork - Mother |statusintro = Alive |eyes = Emerald Green |mane = Striped, Orange and Yellow |coat = Cream |magic aura = Pale Orange |accessories = PipBuck|cutie mark = |image = Greaser_clothed_copy.png|200px |caption = Greaser, posing dramatically. }} Greaser is a unicorn mare and mechanic who rescues Mach and decides to befriend and follow him. History Backstory Greaser (Born Grease Gun) grew up overseas in Sydneigh and later moved to Equestria with her parents in the hope that it would be safer than their homeland. Greaser's family joined a caravan to find a suitable place to settle, and during their travels, the then-filly Greaser saw Mach practising and performing the Sonic Rainboom with his father and developed a strong crush on the young stallion and a preference for pegasi in general. Present Day Greaser watched Mach as he was bombarded by the Steel Rangers after killing one of their Paladins. She rescued the injured ex-enclave officer and dragged him into a service station she was staying in and healed his injuries. She convinced Mach to allow her to accompany him, the duo making their way to Buckston where Mach had a contact in the local talon company that he was supposed to meet. Greaser becomes a permanent addition to Mach's group, later they are joined by Razorbeak and later still Solara. Relationships Mach - She views Mach as a friend and wishes to help him and grow closer. Infatuated with the stallion from an early age, Greaser very patiently tries to form a romantic relationship with him, eventually succeeding following a little helpful persuasion from Razorbeak. Razorbeak - She is fond of the griffin, even if she has had to bargain with him to get him to rescue Mach and treat his injuries. Solara - She gets along with Mach's former marefriend and the two have become friendly. Traits Appearance Greaser is a cream coloured mare with a yellow and orange striped mane which she wears pulled back into a tail. She has emerald green eyes and wears maintenance barding with some old burn marks on it. Her cutie mark is a welding mask with a wrench and gas cutting-torch crossed beneath it. Personality Greaser is normally a very optimistic mare, she often finds Mach's actions confusing at times, asking him to elaborate. She is very curious, often asking questions about Mach and his past, trying to help him and stop him from becoming anti-social. Greaser is also a devoted follower of Celestia and Luna, taking offence at Mach's insinuation that they aren't Goddesses. Abilities Greaser is a skilled mechanic, she was able to study and improve Mach's experimental Coilgun and she has built an auto-turret which is lacking a targeting talisman for it to be fully functional. She's also skilled with lockpicking and has some medical training. Greaser has developed several spells for use in her chosen profession of engineering. Among them are a cutting torch spell, which focuses her magic into a concentrated beam powerful enough to cut its way through metal of varying thicknesses, as well as an arc-welding spell which can only be used at close range, delivering a powerful electrical shock capable of heating and fusing metal together, as well as stunning opponents into submission if used on living targets. Equipment Greaser is fond of her custom-made Railway Rifle for ranged combat, a powerful weapon that utilizes railroad tie spikes as ammunition and is capable of tearing limbs from opponents. Also in her arsenal is her auto-turret which she has named Li’l Wallaby, originally a twin-linked machine gun affixed to a tripod that is completely autonomous and identifies targets with a friend-foe system based on PipBuck tags. The portable turret later had a gatling laser affixed to replace the other gatling gun. For close-quarters combat, Greaser prefers to use her pipe wrench. Category:Characters Category:Outlaw Main Characters Category:Unicorns